Blue exorcist the dark fight continues
by Anime Writer941
Summary: After finding out about his dark past Rin and Shiro are running back to the monastery to escape the demons of the night.


After finding out about a dark secret Rin and Shiro start to run from the demons of the night.

"What do you mean spawn of Satan, also what happened to Reiji back there" Rin shouted whilst in shock from the demons chasing him.

"I mean that both you and Yukio are the sons of Satan, but also that kid back there was possessed by a very powerful demon known as Astaroth" Shiro said being much less noisier thank Rin.

After getting past wave of demons Shiro and Rin made it back to the monastery.

Once the two got back into the monastery they started to get into the secret basement where Shiro kept the sword.

As the two got into the secret basement Shiro pulls out the sword and says "Rin take this sword and guard it with your life, don't let anyone else touch it".

"Hold up a second at least tell me what is happening" Rin shouted whilst still trying to understand what he was just told.

"As I said you are the spawn of Satan, also that sword you have there is called the Kurikara sword an ancient demon slaying sword, it was also used to seal away your demonic powers" Shiro said with a sharp gaze.

"Hold on does Yukio know about this, also doesn't that slow mean he is like me" Rin shouted but with the same gaze as Shiro.

"Everyone knew but you, but unlike you he was too weak to hold the power of the blue flames so only you the power" Shiro directly into Rin's eyes.

"Know Rin I need you stay here with my cell phone, it only has one number on it but he is a close friend, he should definitely take you in" with that Shiro quickly ran up the stair and locked the door with a lock that only he could unlock.

"Hey father Fujimoto are you sure that you should put an anti-demon lock on it, Rin might decide to open the sword and get out" one of the workers at the monastery said.

"He will be fine, now everyone protect Rin at all costs" Shiro shouted.

A few minutes before

"Young prince where are you" the now possessed Reiji said to himself.

Just as Shiro was showing Rin the Kurikara the demon Astaroth found his way towards the monastery, "I've found you my young prince, now it is time to take you home" Reiji said whilst still being possessed.

Once Shiro had finished talking to Rin he went upstairs the started fighting the powerful demon Astaroth.

"You're not getting near my son you foul demon" Shiro said with a tone that sounded like he would destroy the monastery if he had too.

"I'll like to see you try and stop me exorcist" Reiji said whilst fighting back against the few exorcists at the monastery.

"Hey old man let me go, get me out of here" Rin shouted with a dead serious tone.

After a few minutes of fighting Rin managed to barge out of the basement, "Rin I told you to stay in the basement" Shiro shouted.

"Rin whatever you do don't draw your sword, if you do you won't be human any more, you will become a demon and won't be able to turn back" Shiro said with a dead serious gaze.

"I'll become a demon" Rin whispered to himself.

After a few more minutes of fighting Shiro managed to exorcist the powerful demon Astaroth, once he had finished of the demon the dark spirit was transported to Shiro's cross around his neck.

"You two I need you to get this kid to a hospital, Rin I need you to get somewhere safe" Shiro said in a calm tone as the fighting is done.

"Why should I, you need to tell me more about what is going on, plus it's not like I will be safer anywhere else by myself as I won't know how to fight demons" Rin shouted.

Once Shiro and Rin finished arguing suddenly blue flames started to surround Shiro, "Hey old man what's wrong" Rin shouted worrying about his dad.

"Finally I have control this body but I doubt it will last long, Now my son come with me we need to go back home back to gehenna" Shiro said with a dark tone.

"Hold on your not my old man, are you a demon" Rin shouted with anger.

"Surely you must sense that feeling, the feeling of your real dad" Shiro said whilst look up with a demonic smile.

"You can't be, no I don't believe it you can't be Satan" Rin shouted.

"Indeed my son, it is me your true farther Satan n, now let's go home before this body goes on me because of my immense power" Satan said whilst still in Shiro's body.

As Satan draws Rin across the monastery floor he starts to chant the words to open the gate to Gehenna.

"What do you think you're doing with my son, get your filthy hands of him" Shiro said whilst just about getting a bit his body back.

Once Shiro managed to get the cross of his neck he stabbed himself with it so Satan was unable to attack Rin anymore, but doing so meant that he fell into the portal which was slowly dragging him down with Rin.

"Old man no, don't die on me" Rin said with panic in his voice.

As the two slowly get dragged into Gehenna Rin managed to get hold of his sword and was about to draw it, Rin wait you won't be human once you draw that sword" one of the monastery workers shouted.

It was too late Rin had drawn the sword destroyed the gate, but he was too late Shiro had died.

But a few minutes before Shiro said something to Rin "Hey Rin well done for destroying the gate, now I know I did say don't draw the sword but it seems like you weren't going to listen either way so I am going to give you one more lector, Don't let anyone tell you that you are a monster because you're not, you're a normal person and it is your job to protect Yukio and never forget you are my son and not a son of a monster".

"Old man I won't let you down, also I won't let anyone else die because of me , that even means becoming an exorcist like you and killing Satan" Rin said with tears coming down from his eyes.

As the sun rises a new chapter is made in Rin's life and he will grow stronger from this experience and this story will continue next time.


End file.
